


Return Home

by Linuana



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: (please no), I love dragons, M/M, Too much fluff, also he is a literal dragon and have scales, and Kuro is slightly older than in game, stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linuana/pseuds/Linuana
Summary: Some kind of AU after the Homecoming Ending where Kuro can turn into a dragon.Also he is slightly older than in the game.





	Return Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Возвращение обратно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874693) by [Linuana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linuana/pseuds/Linuana). 

The experience of a shinobi training helped Sekiro no once or twice to get out of danger or to defeat an enemy who was much bigger and stronger than he is or to find a hidden forgotten path. But he wasn't ready for flying, and every travel by air felt like it was for the first time. And it was not surprising as the dragon was very unpredictable in his ways of flying above clouds. Of course, Sekiro could have asked him to be more careful but their mutual trust went so deep that the dragon has never even been worried about Sekiro and his well-being. 

An especially strong wind stream hit Sekiro's face and he would almost fell of the dragon if it was his first flight. But he got used to this kind of travels so he was able to grab the dragon's mane. After a while he managed to get on all fours balancing on the dragon's coiling body. Surely, there was an option to get closer to his head and take hold of the horns but the young dragon felt uncomfortable when there was an uneven distribution of weight pressing on his body. That is why Seikiro chose not a very comfortable way of travel for himself. But he didn't complain. Yes, it was difficult and Sekiro admitted it to himself. But he was certain that no one wouldn't see it as an honour to fly a powerful and majestic dragon. 

They were flying above the clouds where there were less possibilities to catch a strong wind which could have made their travel much more difficult. But the dragon himself was more active at this height and he allowed himself to roll over or to fly faster like he was doing at that moment. With a loud, booming howl the young dragon pushed off the clouds and dashed off with double speed, jumping in the air or wagging his whole body so that he could fly in different maneuvers. The Divine Child showed them a direction where they should be going that's why they could allow themselves to fly so high in the sky. It also was more convenient for both of them. If it was not for the hot sun Sekiro could have said that the flights had many advantages.

Suddenly the dragon took turn to the right when he felt that Sekiro felt a little at ease. But shinobi was ready so he managed to stay on the dragon's back and smirked when he realized malice intentions.

When they left Ashina lands, Wolf became more emotional even though he still tried not to show them and behaved the way he was taught to live and to feel. It seemed like he felt freedom from all the boundaries and prohibitions which filled his whole life. This travel became a whole new meaning of life for Sekiro who was not familiar with this part of a human's life. He didn't care what he and Kuro would find in those distant lands, he just enjoyed everything. He enjoyed every day, every breakfast at the dawn. No battle has ever given him so much life and joy like these several days spent flying.

The dragon flew closer to the clouds but he didn't rose up in the sky but went through dense cloudy veil. They saw a blue sea and Kuro lowered his body to its surface almost touching it with his paws. Sekiro felt the water splashes on his face and bend down in case if the dragon would change his mind and decide to fly up above in the sky to challenge his rider. But Kuro continued flying above the water surface and after some time he suddenly stopped.

For a while he was looking at the waves and then touched them. The dragon lowered his head and put it under the water, first leaving only his body in the air, then the tail and finally he dived into the sea. Swimming in depths wasn't something unusual for Sekiro too but at least there were no big carps which wanted to eat his head. The crystal clear water let them see the sandy bottom of the ocean and different kinds of sea creatures such as little colourful fishes or much larger dolphins which enjoyed racing each other. 

The only problem in looking at all this beauty was the necessity of breath. Sekiro only thought about it when the dragon jumped out of the water as if he understood the man without any words. He flew higher in the air to continue their journey further. After being so long under the blazing sun this sea 'bath' was exactly what Sekiro wanted.

He would never thought that he would fly on the back of a real dragon. He watched as Kuro has grown and was proud of him. Wolf wouldn't have children but the boy let him know a feeling which parents had when they watched their children learn and grow. Kuro's life has never been easy but he was persistent and remained that boy who warmed even Sekiro's heart which he thought was near impossible. The man felt at ease at the thought that he saved a dragon cub and helped him to get a new goal in his life. 

Wolf remembered when Kuro turned into a dragon for the first time. He was so small that he could sleep on Sekiro's palm without any discomfort. The cub loved to get into his shinobi's scarf and wrap around his neck. And Wolf could be watching for hours how Kuro splashed with water and played with little stones like a true little cub. The boy was very nervous that his dragon form has stayed the same for a long time but it changed as soon as the Divine Child returned his sanity with the help of the Everblossom Sakura Branch. As if he felt that there were no more restrictions, his dragon soul blossomed and shortly after only Kuro's head could lay on Sekiro's lap. Honestly speaking, it only saddened the young dragon. But he would never refuse the feeling of freedom when he and his shinobi were high in the sky where no one could get them.

Sekiro shook his head when he felt that Kuro suddenly gained speed. When Wolf looked up he understood why: there were rocks surrounded by the sea in the distance and a little further there was a wild sand shore. The more they flew the lesser there were islands like this one. Despite his size Kuro was still a very young dragon and he got exhausted very quickly that is why they had to take a rest every time they found an appropriate place for it. 

The dragon landed on a warm stone and laid down on it murmuring with pleasure and content when the sun touched his white sparkling scales. Only then Sekiro decided that it was safe to stand on land on his own feet. He sighed heavily feeling like his muscles would tear apart any time if he moves even for a little. He walked very slow to get to the shadow of a rock where Kuro decided to lay down. Then he sat down and closed his eyes. Sekiro would have fallen asleep but he felt a fluffy tail touching his cheek. When Kuro noticed that the man didn't react he moved closer to him and put his head on Wolf's lap leaving the rest of the body on a stone to warm it under the sun. Sekiro knew what the dragon wanted and carefully touched his forehead and started stroking with all tenderness which left in him. The fingers also were touching scales framed by white fluffy fur.

"What do you think? I've been flying much longer than yesterday," said Kuro with excitement turning into his human form and sniffed when his hair fell down on his forehead and eyes. "Soon I will be able of fly a whole day! Can you imagine that?"

Meanwhile Sekiro could only think about the pain in his bones and muscles but nodded in agreement. His upbringing and divine rules were disappearing little by little but it was a painful and long process. 

"You're tired, my loyal Wolf," Kuro smiled. 

He sat in front of Sekiro and touched his cheeks with palms attentively watching his face.

"Sleep. I will be here watching so that no one would disturb your sleep."

"My Lord..." Sekiro started but the young man's finger touched his lips interrupting shinobi.

"Kuro. Did you forget our agreement?" The Heir corrected and caressed his cheek. "Now sleep".

Sekiro did not have a will or strength to resist and closed his eyes listening to the wind. It walked on the soft green grass, touched the strong waves which wanted to meet with the land. Sekiro was sure he heard a loud dragon's roar. Maybe it was a dream. The wind was gentle but strong, it whistled, screamed but at the same time it wrapped up Wolf's sleeping body. The waves were no more quieter as if they wanted to prove that they were the loudest and the most dangerous of all.

Only seconds later shinobi realized that it wasn't Kuro who was trying to talk with his kin. The man opened his eyes and looked around to find his Lord. The young man with almost white little deer-like horns hidden among black hair looked at the horizon from where he heard a dragon call. Sekiro and Kuro exchanged glances and the latter changed his appearance to dragon one. He jumped on the rock under which Sekiro has almost fallen asleep but he was silent. To Sekiro it seemed that his Lord was afraid of something. Maybe of his hope to meet someone of his kin which looked liked almost impossible? Or maybe he was not sure that the others would accept him as he is. They were his brothers after all and they were much older and wiser. The young dragon shook his head and answered his older 'sibling' with a somewhat gentle roar, so much different from the mighty one's.

It was quiet. They heard only the battles between the wind and the proud sea and Kuro started to worry. He nervously tapped with his paws on the stone and looked at Sekiro with fear and confusion. He couldn't help himself but felt sadness. He stroked Kuro's scales on his back soothingly and then hugged him when the young dragon whimpered. He sniffed and Sekiro felt the touch of the other's head. 

"We'll find them." Sekiro promised. "Maybe they just didn't hear...'.

His words were cut by thundering voice of the older dragon, so powerful that even the sea became quiet because of this old and mighty creature. Kuro instantly brightened up and answered with loud youthful voice, He was running around the rock jumping onto it and then on the ground. He was able to stop when he heard several dragon voices who greeted their lost brother.

"Do you hear them?" Kuro exclaimed when he turned into his human form and literally jumped on Sekiro and hugged him with enthusiasm and hopes for the future in his bright eyes. "I will meet them soon!"

The dragon sub laughed and pushed aside a little to look at his Wolf's eyes. Kuro's fingers touched the man's cheeks while he was watching as Sekiro's emotions started to show up more and more. Even if so slightly.

"They are very thankful to you." Kuro said quietly. "Without you I would have never meet them, my loyal Sekiro. No one in this world has done more than you."

The man was silent as always but the young dragon noticed a very faint smile on his lips which made Sekiro's face very gentle and comforting. Kuro smiled too and touched the white spot on his shinobi's temple. Then his lips touched the man's but only for a second so that he young man hugged Sekiro again murmuring something with his eyes shut. When the dragon final call Wolf also closed his eyes.


End file.
